The Aftermath
by Dukefan1982
Summary: It’s been a year since Hodgins and Angela broke up, can they get back together?
1. Chapter 1 Babysitting & Manicotti

Doctor Jack Hodgins sat in his mansion nursing a stiff drink today marked a year since the day that changed his life forever, it had been a year since he and Angela broke up. The whole year had been hard, he's dated some; Krystal in accounting finally got her Christmas wish. There was Hayley from Date or Hate that was interesting… he and Angela had had moments after Roxie, the scare with Wendell, Date or Hate (he so badly wanted to select 'date') and a thousand microseconds in between. Jack knew today would be hard, but nothing could have prepared him for how hard it was, every time he moved he saw Angela, he felt like someone was depriving him of oxygen every time he looked at her, he caught her looking at him a time or two.

There was only one thing to do now, tossing his half empty glass on the table Hodgins grabbed his keys and went out the door hoping it wasn't too late….

Hodgins drove to Angela's apartment, the one she had when they were together. He'd paid the rent on it even after she moved in with him in case she needed it. Pulling in to the sleepy complex Jack parked next to Angela's car and got out before he lost the little nerve he had left. The elevator ride and the walk down the hall took forever, it felt like Jack's legs were weighted down and he had to fight for every step. The door, 2C looked like all the others except it wasn't, the door belonged to the love of Jack Stanley Hodgins' life, the woman he'd do anything for. Taking a deep breath Hodgins knocked and after what seemed like an eternity the lock turned the door slowly opened and Angela appeared.

"Hodgins? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I uh-" The logical, genius brain that Jack Hodgins had prided himself on for years had lost its ability to form words, let alone formulate a coherent sentence.

"Hodgie?" that simple little pet name brought Hodgins back, taking a breath he began again."Angela I need to talk to you, about us."

Angela nodded and stepped back, Allowing Hodgins to enter, it was then he realized Angela was holding a baby.

"You're babysitting?"

Angela looked at the dozing baby in her arms."Yeah, Booth wanted to take Bren out for diner before she comes back tomorrow. Michelle is sick so I get to spoil Abigail tonight. Give me a few minutes, she's almost asleep."

"Take your time Ange; you look good with a baby in your arms."

Angela just grinned, not trusting speech at the moment, and turned her back to put Abigail in her crib.

"I can't believe Dr. B stayed out of the lab for a whole three months. Especially after Booth and Cam had to hide her keys disable her card to the platform then Booth had to carry her out of her office to get her to take off the week before Abigail got here."

Angela turned back to Hodgins, grinning. "I know, Bren has really enjoyed her time off, plus it helps that Booth hasn't given her keys or card back yet."

Hodgins laughed and watched Angela walk towards him, taking a seat on the couch. "Have a seat Jack."

"I'd rather stand."

Angela nodded knowingly, when Hodgins had something to say he paced.

"Angela, this last year has been hard. I can't do much anymore without thinking about you, I go to sleep you're there I wake up you're the first thing I think about. Today was the worst day ever, I feel like someone is depriving me of oxygen every time I take a breath, my heart hurts so much I don't think it will ever stop. I wanted to stop you, but the truth is I was mad at you; you kissed Grayson, which hurt me but not as much as you not stopping me/ us from ending it. When I saw you with Roxie that confused the he'll out of me, but I accepted it because you've never been conventional Ange. "Hodgins stopped pacing and grinned a little, Angela couldn't help but return it.

"Then you moved on to Wendell, I got to tell ya Ange that all but killed me, I went to go see Sweets about it even! Then when you thought you were going to have Wendell's baby, I thought we might have a chance I wanted us to have one. After you broke up with him, I was happy, very happy but I couldn't do anything about it, I was still hurting and you were broken." Hodgins turned to continue pacing; Angela stood up, blocking the path and grabbed his wrists. "Jack stop, I have things to say too, but I can't do it if you pace, it makes nervous!"

Hodgins smiled and sat down, Angela paced.

"Jack, this last year has been hard. I can't do much anymore without thinking about you, I go to sleep you're there I wake up you're the first thing I think about. Today was the worst, when you weren't looking, I'd watch you it took all the self control I had not to throw myself at you every time I saw you today. I can't take a breath either, I haven't been able to for a year. I wanted to stop you/ us from breaking up, but I was mad at you for blowing my kissing Grayson in to something bigger than it was, it was like kissing my brother if you want o know the truth."

"You don't have a brother."

Angela laughed. "Hypothetical brother, smarty pants. Anyway you weren't the only one confused about Roxie, I thought I loved her, but as time when on I realized she was filling my need to have someone in my life. I'm sorry my being with Wendell hurt you that was never my intent. Wendell filled a void and satisfied an urge, yes, I did love him but not like I did/do you. I wanted us to have a chance after the baby scare, but I didn't know how to go about doing it."

"What are you saying, Ange?"

"I'm saying that I love you and I always will. I want to give us another chance that is if you want to."

"I want to, believe me, I want to."

"Good, can we go slowly this time? I want to really enjoy it."

"Yes, we can go as slow as you want."

"Good."

Angela walked toward the couch and kissed Hodgins." Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"You haven't had dinner yet? It's almost 8."

"I didn't feel like dinner tonight."

"Neither did I. What do you want?"

"Does that Italian place still deliver for you?"

"Yes. Manicotti?"

"You know me too well."

Hodgins smiled and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "It will be here in 30-35 minutes."

"Thanks Hodgie."

"You're welcome."

The next thirty minutes passed in awkward silence and a little conversation. They ate and talked some, it kind of felt like old times. After dinner Angela checked on Abigail, she was sleeping soundly. Angela joined Hodgins on the couch where they talked about what they wanted this time.

At 11 Brennan knocked on the door, "Bones, relax Hodgins car is here, I think they're all okay." Booth fished Brennan's keys out of his pocket." Use your key." Brennan located the key to Angela's apartment, unlocking the door not sure what she'd find. What she found made her smile; Hodgins and Angela were snuggled on the couch, sound asleep. Holding a finger to her lips, Brennan moved to Abigail's crib and put her in her car seat; Booth folded up the crib and went to the SUV. Brennan wrote a note and put it by the lamp she turned off tossing a blanket over her two friends, picking up Abigail and locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 Permission to Play Hooky

Angela was the first to wake up, she didn't know where she was at first the sun was shining brighter than normal. Stretching Angela turned slightly and saw Hodgins sleeping next to her; he looked so relaxed and happy. A bright yellow post-it stuck to the lamp caught Angela's eye reaching over Hodgins she grabbed it.

* * *

_Ange,_

_Thanks for watching Abby, Booth and I came and got her about 11. You and Hodgins look comfortable on the couch, don't worry about Abby she's fine. You and Hodgins are taking the day off; you have a lot of catching up to do. I am very happy for both of you._

_Love,_

_Brennan_

* * *

Angela smiled; her best friend had come a long way in the last year. As much as Angela wanted to stay curled on the couch, she needed to get up; she couldn't really feel her left arm.

"Hodgie, you have to move, I can't feel my arm!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM."

Angela smiled and lightly kissed Hodgins until his eyes slowly opened."Good morning. That is the best wakeup I've had in a year. What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

Hodgins bolted up. "We have to be at the lab by 8."

Angela pulled Hodgins back against the couch."No, we don't Brennan is giving us the day off."

Why?"

Angela gave Hodgins the note, he read it."We got the boss' permission to play hooky, sweet!"

"Yeah, let's spend the day in bed."

"I thought you wanted to go slow, spending the day in bed isn't going slow."

"We aren't going to do THAT we're just going to sleep, I slept better in the last 9 hours than I have all year."

"Me too, let's go to bed. Can we get some breakfast first?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any of that cinnamon raisin bread?"

"Yes, cream cheese too."

Hodgins put four slices into the toaster, while Angela made the coffee. When the toast popped up, Hodgins put two slices on two plates, slathering Angela's with butter, his with cream cheese.

"Do you want some toast with your cream cheese?" Angela grinned as she sat a cup of strong black coffee in front of Hodgins.

"It tastes like a cinnamon roll with cream cheese icing."

"A bad cinnamon roll with cream cheese icing."

"It does not."

"To each his own."

They finished breakfast; Jack ignored the fact that Angela hand was in his the whole time they ate.

"Jack, are you okay with what we're doing?"

"Yes Angela, I've wanted this since we broke up. Are you okay with this, Angela?"

"Yes."

Hodgins grinned and stood up taking Angela's hands in his and led her to the bedroom. Once they were there Angela pulled out a t shirt and sweets that belonged to Jack. "You left them here a long time ago I guess, I just found them yesterday."

Hodgins nodded and took the clothes from Angela; she turned and headed to the bathroom. Jack looked at the clothes and smiled, Angela hadn't just found them she took them, the t shirt was her favorite one, 'Aliens are people too.' Jack changed and waited for Angela to come back before climbing into bed. When Angela came back, she smiled. "Jack, it's fine, I'm okay with this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get in bed, I want to finish my nap."

Hodgins smiled and climbed under the blankets, pulling Angela close. A few hours later Angela woke up to Hodgins watching her, her eyes fell on the tattoo. "You didn't get that removed?"

"No, I didn't want to go through the pain, besides it reminds me of what I had and let go."

"What will it remind you of if it works?"

"This tattoo that you father got me liquored up for will remind me of how lucky I am that this is all he did to me and it will remind me how much I love you. I like the tattoo now."

"I love you." Angela kissed Jack.

They spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out like old times. After dinner, Jack turned to Angela.

"Ange, I guess I better get going."

"No, you don't have to, I don't want you."

"Relax Ange, I'm coming back I just need to go home and some stuff and tell the staff what's going on, Greta probably has the security team in a tizzy looking for me."

"You didn't tell poor Greta where you were going? That's mean!"

"I told her I was going out, I didn't tell her I was going to have a sleepover with my ex girlfriend."

"That wasn't planned."

"I've always been a fan of spontaneity."

"Spontaneity has been exceptionally kind to us in the last 24 hours."

"Yes it has, Ange the sooner you let go of me the sooner I can go home do what needs to be done and come back."Angela blushed and let Jack go. An hour and a half later Jack was leaving the mansion; Greta was smiling at him from the porch.

The next morning Brennan smiled as Angela and Jack entered the lab hand in hand, five minutes late. Angela went to her best friend's office, knocking softly.

"Sweetie?"

Brennan's head came up."Angela I see by that smile that things are going well."

"Yes, they are, we're going slowly, I want to enjoy it more this time."

"That's great Ange, you and Hodgins deserve it."

"Thanks Bren and thanks for the day off, we enjoyed it."

"You're welcome Ange." Brennan smiled.

"How are you holding up Bren?"

"Okay, I miss Abby terribly, but I think it is harder on Booth than me. He called the nanny every hour yesterday."

Angela laughed. "How many times did you call?"

"I called once at lunch, thankfully we had a backlog of non cases to keep me busy or I'd have called as much as Booth did, maybe more." Brennan grinned a bit.


	3. Chapter 3 Meatloaf,your Favorite Dinner

It had been a month since the sleepover Jack felt whole and Angela was happy, things were great. Today Jack felt a little uneasy he had something to discuss with Angela, something that might undo what they'd spent the last month repairing or at least change it in a way that they couldn't easily get over.

Jack moved around Angela's tiny kitchen fixing dinner meatloaf mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, and rolls, Angela's favorite dinner and the only recipes he'd been able to charm out of Greta. Looking at his watch Hodgins smiled, everything was on schedule thanks to Brennan finding things to keep Angela at the lab, giving him time to make the dinner. Just as Hodgins took the rolls from the oven Angela opened the front door.

"Hodgie, I'm home! Bren kept finding all these mock-ups that had to be ran tonight, I'd still be there if Booth hadn't shown up with Abby, claiming she missed her Mommy." Hodgins smiled more; his friends had played their parts perfectly. Angela walked into the kitchen."I feel like sushi, - what is all this?" Angela smiled slowly.

"I wanted to make you dinner."

"You made this? You don't cook."

"I don't, but I can follow Greta's recipes. She made the rolls and dessert, brownies and chocolate chip ice cream."

Angela wrapped her arms around Jack, pulling him close kissing him. "What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots your favorite dinner."

"Jack what's wrong?"

"Angie, we need to talk about something important, but let's eat first."

Angela didn't want to eat right now, but she didn't want to talk either so, she sat and dug into the best dinner she'd eaten in a long time. After dinner Jack took her hand and walked her over to the couch.

"Angie, the last month has been the best of my life, but I need to go home. I love being here with you, I've let things go with Cantilever this month they're getting testy, they can't do anything of course, but Stan has called my cell 30 times in the last three days. Greta misses me, when I went home to get the recipes yesterday she hugged me so tight, I think she broke a couple ribs! I miss the mansion; its space, the quiet, my toys. I'm not saying I don't love your apartment, I do I just miss home. "

Angela laughed,"Greta has a crush on you, she has for years."

"She's 65 years old!"

"So, she's not blind! Jack, are you wanting me to move in with you?"

"I'd like if you did but I don't want you to do it if you're not ready or don't want to."

"I want to, give me an hour to pack a few things and we can go tonight."

"Are you sure, Angie?

"Yes, don't forget to take the leftover brownies, I missed Greta's brownies!"

Hodgins laughed them smiled he was a lucky man. 45 minutes later they were in their way, with enough of Angela's things to last two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

The mansion was quiet when they got home, Greta was in bed. Hodgins and Angela smiled when they saw the note she'd written on the dry erase board in the kitchen. Welcome home Mr. Hodgins and Miss Angela! 3 Angela went over the board and wrote Thanks Greta! Jack and Angela went to bed and after a lengthy amount of time passed Angela fell into the most relaxing sleep she'd had in a year. Early the next morning Angela woke up, disentangled herself from Hodgins' arms and went to the kitchen. Greta was icing cinnamon rolls, looking up the housekeeper smiled. "Good morning Miss Angela."

"Good Morning Greta, please call me Angela."

The housekeeper nodded and got a coffee cup, filling it and placing on the island opposite her."Have a seat."

Angela climbed on the stool knowing what was coming, Greta was very fond of Jack and if anyone or thing caused him pain, she got protective of him.

"Miss Angela, I am glad you and Mr. Hodgins got back together, Mr. Hodgins has his spark back. I hope for both your sakes it works this time, but more for Mr. Hodgins' sake, whatever happened broke him. He stopped being the Mr. Hodgins I've known for thirty-six years, he walked around here for days not doing anything, just staring off somewhere. For a month he wouldn't let me go into his room and clean it, he even did his own laundry, dyeing his shirts pink. He still won't let me clean your studio; he slept in it for 6 months, every night I'd get up and find him in that chair asleep."

"I had no idea…"

"I know dear, I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, I'm telling you this because I think you should know how hard it was for him."

"It was hard for me to, really hard." Angela wiped a silent tear away.

Greta smiled and handed Angela a tissue. "I know. Did you know there are 26 phones in the mansion?"

"No."

"I didn't either until Mr. Hodgins picked each one up to call you, never dialing he just held the phone for a while never hanging them up, I trailed him doing it."

"Sorry Greta."

"Its fine I saw parts of the mansion I hadn't in a long time."

Angela smiled." Are those ready?"

"Yes, the tray is by the bread box and a single rose is in the refrigerator, like you like."

"Thanks Greta." Angela got the tray and put the plate of cinnamon rolls on it retrieving the rose from the fridge she put it in a budvase and poured two cups of coffee and headed for Jack's room. Greta smiled as she watched Angela leave the kitchen; Saturday's were back to normal at the Hodgins estate, breakfast in bed for Jack, which meant three things:

1 Greta wouldn't see them much if at all today.

2 She would have to track them down on the grounds or in the house for lunch if they ate it.

3 It also meant that Greta had to knock loudly if she came across any closed doors in her search. If she got a response, wait a few minutes before opening the aforementioned closed door.

It was a good thing broccoli rice sup traveled well and tasted good warmed up.


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast in Vegas

The last four months of Jack Hodgins' life had been the best ever he and Angela we together now, but tonight he was nervous, he was packing to go to Nevada. Jack was going to Nevada to talk to Angela's Father before he proposed to her. Talking to your future wife's Father is always difficult, but when the Father is a famous legendary rock star the level of difficulty increased greatly. Hodgins was nervous about the talk, the first time he asked Billy for Angela's hand the talk went better than he expected but it wasn't something he wanted to repeat. During the first talk Billy warned Jack to treat Angela right; while the breakup was something they both wanted Jack didn't think Billy would see that. Jack zipped the carryon shut just as Angela walked into the bedroom. "Hodgie, where are you going?"

"Hi Angie, just a quick trip to Nevada, Cantilever is looking to buy some holdings there. Tony was going go, but his kid got in the pee wee football championships, the game is in the morning. I'm flying out tonight, having breakfast at 8 with the people we're thinking of buying from. As soon as it's over I'm coming home."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it"

"Call me when you land."

"I will." Hodgins walked to Angela, kissing her deeply before he left the room. Angela followed Hodgins to the door, watching as the limo took him away. Greta waited a few minutes then quietly approached Angela. "Miss Angela, Mr. Hodgins will be back before you know it. Would you like dinner in the dining room or kitchen this evening?"

"Thanks Greta, can dinner be served in the media room tonight?"

"Whatever you like, it will be done in a half hour."

"Thanks Greta." The housekeeper nodded and walked to the kitchen and Angela went to the bedroom to change. A half hour later Greta delivered a salad and grilled chicken to the media room and smiled, Angela was watching _Hope Floats_, she always watched it when Hodgins was _out of _town.

Hours later, Las Vegas

Hodgins tried to sleep but he kept thinking about the talk, at 5 am he got up and went to the 24 hour hotel gym and walked 5 miles on the treadmill, did a few laps in the pool and did some light weights. By 7 he felt somewhat better and headed to his room to shower and get ready. At 8 Hodgins walked into the hotel restaurant quickly spotting his soon to Be Father in law at a corner table, gathering what courage he had Jack walked to the table.

"Hodgins."

"Billy."

"What's so important that you flew all the way to Vegas to see me without Angie knowing about it?"

Hodgins felt a little sick all the sudden."Well sir, um Angie and I are back together, we have been for some time now."

"Angie told me." The irritation in Billy's voice wasn't subtle."What are you trying to tell me son?"

"I would like to ask for your permission to ask Angela to marry me again."

"What did it tell you last time?"

"If Angie found out that I asked for and got permission from you she'd kick us both to Houston. I don't care, I want to do it right."

The rocker took off his sun glasses and folded his hands on the table, looking at Jack a long moment before speaking, "Before I give you my final answer you need to understand something." Billy looked at Hodgins who nodded. "what happened last time cannot happen again, when the two of you broke up Angie broke. The night you two split, Angie called me crying and I couldn't understand a word she said, so I canceled the show and flew to D.C. ZZ top hadn't canceled a show three hours before show time in 22 years, the last time we did Angie was 10 and she hit a tree with her bike and knocked herself senseless. Anyway when I got to her apartment she didn't answer the door, I had to use my key. Angie stayed in bed for three days, the first two she was incoherent by the third I had an idea of went on, I was honestly mad at both of you. I know Angie can't be tamed, and she drives you nuts half the time, but that's Angie you gotta learn to roll with it and run like he'll when she gets mad."

Hodgins laughed. "I know giving in to her every whim helps too."

"Are you sayin' you spoil my little girl Jack?"

"As much as I can." Hodgins smiled.

The rocker laughed."Keep her happy Jack, when she's with you she's happier than I've ever seen her."

"That's my intention, sir."

"If you hurt Angie again the tattoo will look like a paper cut."Billy's eyes had that non no nonsense stare that Jack had seen in Angela's eyes so many times.

"Yes Sir."

"Knock off the 'sirs' Hodgins. Are you going to stay for the day?"

"No, I told Ange this was a fly in and out trip."

"What does she think you're doing?"

"Looking at holdings Cantilever is thinking of buying."

"She's gonna be mad you know?"

"Not if she doesn't find out."

"Son, Angie will find out she always does."

"True."

"Good luck, I need to do some things before tonight's show. "

"Thanks." Hodgins stood up to leave.

"Jack?"

Hodgins turned."Yes?"

"We aren't touring till July this summer."

"Got it." Hodgins smiled and went to his room to get his carryon. After stopping at a jewelry store, Hodgins headed home to find Angel in the kitchen making cookies.

"I thought Greta did all cooking?"

Angela spun around, Hodgie!" Angela threw herself at Jack; he caught her pulling her close.

"You saw Dad didn't you?"

"No- how?"

"I can smell him on you."

"I did go see him; I needed to talk to him about us."

"What about us?"

"I needed to make sure he was okay with us being together, because I have something important to ask you, Angela will you marry me?"

"Yes." they kissed and Jack slid the ring on Angela's hand.


	6. Chapter 6 I can't & I do

Jack and Angela had been dating for 10 months and today was the biggest day yet, their wedding day. They had decided on a small wedding at the estate this time with only Brennan, Booth, Cam, Zach, Sweets, Caroline, Greta, Angela's Dad, and a few close friends in attendance.

"Angela stand still, I can't get your veil straight if you squirm."

"Sorry Bren, I'm nervous, were you nervous?"

"When I married Booth?"

"Yes."

"I was, but not about the wedding, I was nervous about the fact that we rushed into it. We'd only been dating for three months when we got married."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Angela you love Jack don't you?"

"Very much."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes, more than anything, but I'm scared he only had to ask me one time this time. Last time I lost count." Angela grinned a little.

"That's because you were sure this time. Now let's finish getting you ready."

Meanwhile down the hall:

Jack stood at the mirror with shaking hands trying in vain to tie his bowtie. Booth stood behind watching with a slight smile," Hey bug man, let me help." Hodgins smiled into the mirror and turned so Booth could tie his bowtie."Thanks Booth, I don't know why I'm so nervous, I wasn't nervous the first time. What if we get up there and some State Department flunky comes in to stop the wedding because Angela walked around a table with some dude and it stuck? What if Angie bolts?"

"Jack, none of that is going to happen, if a State Department flunky comes in and stops the wedding, we'll get through it like before. If Angela bolts I can stop her, I am the FBI you know." Hodgins laughed a little as Booth finished the bowtie. "Thanks G man."

"You're welcome Jack, everything will be fine."Booth laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, the two stood in silence until Brennan stuck her head in the door.

"Angela is ready, a little nervous but she's fine."

"Thanks Dr. B."

Brennan smiled at Jack, the smile widened as Booth came toward her to escort her down the aisle. Hodgins smiled, he hoped that he and Angela loved each other half as much as Booth and Brennan did. Taking one last look in the mirror and dusting imaginary lint for his lapels, Hodgins made his way to the flower garden.

A few minutes later the music started and Angela walked down the aisle on Billy's arm, Hodgins couldn't peel his eyes away from Angela she was beautiful in her ivory beaded and lace strapless dress. Angela couldn't peal her eyes away from Jack; he was more handsome in that tuxedo than she'd remembered. The soon to be newlyweds were so taken by one another, that they didn't hear the ceremony start, when it was time for them to exchange rings Booth steeped to Jack and cleared his throat, breaking the spell. Hodgins grinned and with a shaking hand, he slid the diamond ring on Angela's finger Angela did the same with Jack. After a kiss that went on forever, Dr. and Mrs. Jack Hodgins lead the way back up the aisle to the mansion for the reception.

Hours later after too much champagne Angela lay nestled in Hodgins arms."Angie, how do you feel?"

A little dizzy from all the champagne, but happy. How about you?"

"The same, any regrets?"

"One."

Jack tensed little. "What regret is that Ange?"

"That we wasted all of last year because we were stubborn."

Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "We have the rest of our lives to make up for it, starting with two weeks in Hawaii."

"I can't wait, sun, fun and no murder."

"Sun and Entomologistdream."

"You promised no creepy crawly, slimy or multi legged things on our honeymoon Hodgins."

"Can't I just have one day?"

"We'll see." Angela's tone told Jack that he'd get his day.

"Fair enough."

Angela pulled Jack's face to hers and kissed him deeply, the 6 hours they had until they had to leave for Hawaii passing way too quickly.


	7. Chapter 7 Ange, I Could Get Used to This

Hodgins and Angela had been married for 6 months and it had been the best 6 months of either one's lives. Now Angela was sitting in the chair sketching Hodgins trying to get Abby to sleep. Ten minutes later Abby was asleep and Hodgins sitting on the couch with a grin on his face, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms."Ange, I could get used to this."

Angela smiled. What could you get used to Jack?"

"The whole baby thing, tonight's been fun. Brennan and Booth need to go out more." Angela's smile deepened."I'm glad you feel that way Jack, because in about eight and a half months we'll have our own baby to spend the nights with."

Hodgins' face broke in to a grin bigger than Texas. "Really?"

Angela got up and sat next to Hodgins and gently transferred Abby to her arms. "Yes."

"Ange, I'm so happy, I love you."

"I'm happy and I love you too, Jack. Let's get Abby to bed; Bren will be here soon to pick her up."

"I think I want to hold her some more." Hodgins grinned as Angela transferred the baby back to her glowing Uncle.

"Practicing?" Angela smiled.

"Something like that. Dr. B and Booth didn't go out did they?"

"No, I asked Bren if I could barrow Abby for the night, I couldn't think of a way to tell you and besides we haven't seen our niece for a while. When I told Bren why I wanted to borrow Abby, she almost squealed with joy!" Hodgins laughed. "Anyway, Bren said she and Booth were going to order in and hang out on the couch."

"Oh is that what we have to look forward to? Dropping our kid off with its Aunt Brennan and Uncle Booth and coming home and hanging on the couch?"

"Yes, and it'll be great!"

Hodgins laughed. Angela sat with them a few more minutes then went back to sketching. Looking up a half an hour later, Angela grinned; Hodgins had stretched out on the couch with Abby on his chest and both were sleeping soundly. At 10:30 Brennan knocked on the door Angela let her in. Where's Booth?"

"On the couch asleep, where's Hodgins?"

"On the couch asleep, holding Abby. After I told him, he didn't want to put her down."

Brennan smiled, "that's how she spends most nights anyway, Booth takes her and hunkers down in his den with her and around 11 I find Booth starched out on the couch with her on his chest dead to the world. I used to mind it, but after a few months I figured out if Abby falls asleep on Booth she sleeps though the night better."

Angela and Brennan waked to the living room, pausing to look at the sight before them then Angela carefully picked up Abby, never waking the baby or her Uncle.

"Ange, you and  
Hodgins will be great parents. Booth and I are very happy for you and we'll babysit anytime you want."

"Thanks Sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8 Angela Go Home!

"Angie let's go home." Hodgins pleaded one more time in attempt to get Angela to go home and rest before the baby arrived.

"No, the doctor said I could work as long as I felt up to it, and I feel up to it."

Hodgins smiled slightly and wordlessly picked up the box of oil pastels that had fallen to the floor and placed them on the desk."Angie, the baby is due in three days, you need to relax. You aren't comfortable sitting in the chair, I can tell."

"I'm perfectly delightful, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to finish this composite for Brennan."

Hodgins left knowing his words would fall on deaf ears. Brennan met him outside Angela's office. "Let me talk to her." Hodgins nodded and went to the ookey room.

"Angela, go home!" the artist's head turned."You should talk Bren, agent stud had to carry you out of here, and Cam had to disable your card as a precaution."

Brennan smiled." Okay, I know I'm not the best example, but you need to go home, the last few days go by just like that.' Brennan sapped her fingers." I'll admit I hated the idea of going home, but after I got home I loved it, it was nice just to veg out and make sure I had everything to ready go. It was nice to spend time with Booth, just the two of us."

"Bren, I'm fine I'm going to work."

"Booth can be here in fifteen to carry you out of here, and I can disable your card and have security deny you in the lobby." Brennan pulled out her cell and put her finger on Booth's speed dial button.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Angela smiled."Temperance Brennan you are conniving, but I'll go home. Give me ten minutes to finish this and shut down everything?"

"Ten minutes, no more."

"Yes Doctor Brennan."

Brennan smiled and headed to the ookey room. Ten minutes later Hodgins was helping Angela out and into the car."Hodgie, can you stop by the store and get the newest issues of _People_ and _Entertainment_ _Weekly_?"

Hodgins smiled, "Sure, anything else?"

"Some M & Ms."

"You got it, Babe."

* * *

Four days later

Hodgins stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Angela try and get their son, Jack Stanley Hodgins junior to go to sleep or at least quit crying. They'd been home for three hours and baby Jack wasn't happy, he'd fallen asleep on the way home and woken up the second they took him out of his car seat and fussed off and on ever since.

Jack walked up beside Angela. "Angie, let me take him, you should go rest you're exhausted."

Angela smiled a little, "so are you."

"I am, but I got a little more rest than you did last night. Go."

Angela didn't need to be told twice, she didn't think she had enough energy to get under the blankets. Angela placed the baby in Jack's arms and eased up out of the rocker; Jack watched her go before turning his attention to the crying infant in his arms and sat down."Hey Jack, there's no need for all that fussing, Mommy needs a break and we both know she won't sleep until you're quiet. There's something else I want to tell you, whatever you want to be when you grow up, I'll support. I am not going to force you into running Cantilever like my old man did. I was supposed to go to Harvard business school and be some big business mogul, not an Entomologist who went to UMASS for under grad work."

Jack put the baby on his shoulder and patted his back." Your Grandma convinced Dad to let me do my own thing he relented, but wasn't the least bit happy about it. I majored in entomology and minored business in the end to try and make amends, it didn't work too well Grandpa was too set in his ways."Hodgins noticed that the baby had quieted considerably to a whimper since he began talking to and rocking him, not wanting to tempt fate Hodgins continued." Dad was never around much; he was always gone before I got up in the morning and got home after I went to bed. He always got me anything I wanted, but was never there. That's not how it's going to be with you, I'm gonna be around so much you and your Mom will probably tell me to back off daily, but I don't care."

The whimpering had stopped completely by now, Hodgins lowered baby Jack from his shoulder and cradled the sleeping baby in his arms for a bit longer, enjoying the peacefulness. After a few minutes Hodgins put the baby in his crib then went to check on Angela. Jack found Angela sound asleep with the covers tossed back, smiling he covered Angela up and grabbed the baby monitor and headed to his office to finish the paperwork he'd been working on before Jack Jr. decided to make an appearance. Jack hadn't been working long when Greta appeared and sat a ham and cheese sandwich in front of him. You need to eat and go take a nap. I'll look after baby Jack." Hodgins grinned, "Thanks Greta but I don't think Angie would allow that at least not today, I'm surprised she let me take him."

Greta smiled, "You know as I recall you didn't like your first day home either, but it wasn't your Father who got you settled down while your Mother slept, it was your nanny, Elisabeth."

Hodgins gave Greta a sad smile, the housekeeper waved it off."Eat then go to take a nap."

Hodgins laughed, "Okay Greta."


	9. Chapter 9 Back to Work

Six weeks later Hodgins put a sleeping Jack in his crib after a diaper change and a bottle. "Be good for Mommy buddy she's on her own today, I'm going back to work." Jack continued to sleep soundly as his Dad tucked the blanket around him. Hodgins smiled as he went back to his and Angela's bedroom to get ready for the day, kissing Angela gently on the forehead, she stirred. "Good morning Hodgie, Jack okay?"

"Yeah, he's been fed, changed and now he's sleeping like a rock. Go back to sleep. Ange."

"Hum." Angela rolled over and snuggled down under the blankets. Hodgins went to kitchen; Greta met him with a cup of coffee. "Miss Angela will be fine with baby Jack, Mr. Hodgins."

"Greta you've known me for my whole life, you can call me Jack and you can call Angela, Angela. I know they'll be fine, but I still don't want to leave, I don't want to miss Jack falling asleep in my arms in my office in the afternoon. I don't want to miss anything."

Greta smiled, "Jack, you're not your Father, you are better than he was. You put baby Jack to bed every night and get up with him every chance you get, you aren't Edward, not by a long shot. You better get a move on."

Hodgins slid form the stool."If Angie-"

"You can be home in 25 minutes if Angela needs you, I know. Would you go to work and give us all some peace, please?" Greta's eyes were teasing.

Hodgins laughed and put his hands up. "I'm going, sheesh."

Later that morning Greta found Angela in the living room with a lap full of folders and a worried look on her face, Baby Jack was sleeping in his bassinet in the corner.

"Miss Angela what seems to be the problem?"

Angela smiled a little."I can't decide who to hire as Jack's nanny, none of them seam good enough. I don't trust any of them even though Hodgins and Booth did their own background checks. I guess I can just stay home with him, I don't need the money, but I like my job and want to work."

Greta sat down next to Angela. "Angela, I'd be more than happy to look after baby Jack while you and Mr. Hodgins are working. I was Mr. Hodgins' nanny from the time he was three until was twelve."

"Really? I thought you were always the housekeeper."

"I did both after Anna quit. Elisabeth was only his nanny for the first year or so, she ran off one day. Mr. Hodgins hired Anna, she loved Jack and he loved her until one day they were outside and Jack found some creepy crawly thing in the bushes and stuck it on her, she was gone by dinner. After that I took care of him, I have two boys of my own creepy crawly things don't bother me. It was after that that Mrs. Hodgins got Jack his first bug box and book, she wasn't that grossed out by it. By the time he was six he had all kinds of bugs in his room and a microscope, Mr. Hodgins swore it was a phase that he'd grow out of, but he didn't, it got worse after that."

Angela smiled "I never knew, Jack doesn't talk about his childhood that much."

Greta looked sad. "I know it wasn't very happy, Mr. Hodgins wasn't that involved and Mrs. Hodgins tried, but sometimes a boy needs his Father."

The two sat in silence until Jack woke up, Angela smiled, "Or his Mother." Angela got up and picked up the baby who quieted instantly.

"Greta I'd feel better if you took care of him, but I need to talk to Hodgins."

"That's fine."

Six weeks later Angela put a sleeping Jack in his crib after a diaper change and a bottle. "Be good for Greta Sweetheart, I'm going back to work." Jack continued to sleep soundly as his Mom tucked the blanket around him. Angela went to kitchen; Greta met her with a cup of coffee. "Angela, baby Jack and I will be fine."

"I know you'll be fine, but I still don't want to leave, I don't want to miss anything."

Greta smiled. "I know, but you won't."

A few minutes later after some gentle coaxing from Hodgins, he and Angela were on their way to the lab. Brennan watched the two enter and immediately noticed Angela was having serious separation anxiety, catching Hodgins' eye she headed for Angela's office.

"Angela?"

"Brennan does it get easier?"

"Some days are better than others, you just get used to it. It's easier now, he sleeps through you leaving, and it gets harder later when they are awake and tell you not to go. I will tell you now the first time Jack gets sick or isn't having a good morning and you have to leave him and come here, it will be the hardest thing you'll do in your life."

"How did/do you get through it?"

"The first morning I locked the door, pulled the shades, hit the lights and cried on Booth's shoulder. Now at least once a month I take a long lunch and go home and see Abby, a lot of the times Booth doesn't come with me."

"Bren, can you get Hodgins and lock the door, pull the shades, and hit the lights?"

"Sure." Brennan gave Angela a hug, and as soon as her two finds were looked in Angela's dark office, she called Booth, suddenly needing to see Abby at lunch.


	10. Chapter 10 Bugs!

5 years later

Jack Hodgins was looking over the paperwork the courier had brought over that morning when he heard, "Daddy, can we go look for bugs now?"

Hodgins didn't look up from his papers." Five more minutes, buddy."

"That's what you said an hour ago."

Hodgins glanced at the clock 8:15, crap, all the cool bugs wouldn't be out at this time of night. Hodgins squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory that wanted to come to the forefront in his memory bank, he was 5 years old standing in the same doorway trying to pry his Dad away from his paperwork to do something mundane like play catch. Hodgins looked up, the disappointment on his son's face made him feel like that bucket slime Brennan had waiting for him to analyze at the lab. Hodgins put down his pen stood and walked to Jack kneeling down."Jack, it's too late, all the cool bugs are asleep."

"But you said-"five year old Jack Hodgins was a master of the pout.

"I know I said we'd go tonight, but I got busy. We can look all day tomorrow; I'll even give Mommy my paperwork so I can't work on it, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise get your coat, we can look at the stars."

"K."

A few minutes later Jack ran back into Hodgins' office with his coat on inside out. Hodgins turned to fix it, but at the last second decided it didn't matter; they were only going to the backyard. Hodgins picked Jack up and headed for the door, telling Angela they'd be in the backyard.

Sometime later Angela came outside, "Hodgie, it's past somebody's bedtime."

Hodgins smiled in the dark, "I wouldn't worry too much Angie, Jack fell asleep ten minutes after we got out here."

"That was almost an hour ago! You've just been setting on the porch in the lounger that doesn't have a cushion holding Jack while he sleeps?"

"Yep, I miss him falling asleep on me."

Angela walked over and unwrapped herself from the blanket she had around her and placed it over Hodgins and Jack, kissing the top of their heads. "Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Angie."

The next morning Jack bounded into his parents' bedroom and climbed between them just as the sun was rising."Can we go now, Daddy?"

Hodgins rolled over and willed himself not to grown; the lounger was not comfortable to sit in until well past midnight." In a bit Buddy, don't you want to eat breakfast and watch cartoons first? Besides we have to give Mommy my paperwork and she's not awake yet." Hodgins didn't understand how Angela could still be sleeping after Jack hit their bed at full speed.

"Okay."

"Go turn on the TV and I'll bring the fruity pebbles."

"K." Jack scampered off, Hodgins eased out of bed so he wouldn't wake Angela. After an hour and a half of cartoons, Hodgins went upstairs to wake Angela and explain what he needed her to do. Five minutes later Angela appeared and she and Hodgins made a big deal over handing over the paperwork. Hodgins and Jack spent the day outside, playing and finding all kinds of bugs.

The End!


End file.
